


Before you departed..

by kazekunai



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Cute Fujigaya xD, Fluff, Kitayama is being himself, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazekunai/pseuds/kazekunai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before Kitayama departed to Singapore with the rest of Takizawa Kabuki casts, Fujigaya stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before you departed..

DRAP DRAP DRAP

There is rushing footsteps heard, come from a man who run with his might, chasing a group. Well, not the group he chased actually, just a man within the group. Then he spotted it, the brunette who wearing green necklace.

Because they’re still so far from his reach, he shouted, “Kitayama Hiromitsu, stop right there! I want to talk for to you. Just a second!”  
Then, the group stopped in its track. And the brunette, Kitayama, turning his head to see who the hell is calling him. He met with black hair and black eyes, the owner of those features, Fujigaya Taisuke.

“Ah, Fujigaya. What’s up? Its pleasant surprise you come to see me off," said Kitayama as he got close to Fujigaya.  
Then someone spoke, “Do you want us to wait you finished talked with Taisuke then we go to waiting room together, Hiromitsu?”  
“Nope, you can leave me here. You and the rest can go on, I will catched up with you. But, thank you for your consideration, Tackey-san.”  
“Ah, okay if you say so. Let’s go guys," the guy called Tackey-san, whose full name is Takizawa Hideaki command the rest to go on. The rest obliged and starting queued to got in to the entrance.  
“Sorry for make you have this trouble, Tackey-san. Thank you so much," said Fujigaya with so much respect.  
“Don’t mention it, Taisuke. Its perfectly understandable. I will take my leave now," said Tackey as he leaving.

Finally the two of them is finally alone, Kitayama started to open his mouth again, “So, Fujigaya. What do you want to talked to me about? Since it make you go here, I know your schedule is so packed up. So whatever this is, it is must be important.”  
“It’s just.., I want to see you off and..,” he brought out something from his bag. “This is for you, Kitayama-san," said Fujigaya as he shyly handed that something, a letter.  
“I’m so flattered, Fujigaya. And hm? What is it? A letter?”, Kitayama said as he inspected the white square envelope he received from Fujigaya.  
“Yes, please open it when you reach there.”  
“Why can’t I opened this now?” teased Kitayama as he pouted cutely.  
“You can't! You will ruin the mood! Beside…., I.., will embarrassed if you opened it now…," said Fujigaya as redness creeping his cheek.  
“Hahahahahahaha, I’m just joking”, laughed Kitayama as he see Fujigaya’s reaction. Since Fujigaya still shyly not looking at his direction he continued.  
“Really.., I will open this when I reached there," said Kitayama as he pat Fujigaya head and ruffled his head.  
“Beside, I know you more prefer I open this there. Thank you so much, Taisuke. I appreciated it," Kitayama continued as he got a bit close to Fujigaya’s ear and smiled as he finished his sentence.  
“You-you’re welcome, Hiro..," stuttered Fujigaya as his head become as red as tomato.

Suddenly there is announcement echoed, ‘Airplane with flight number JC3XX with destination for Singapore is boarding. Please go to Gate xx.'

“Ah, that’s my flight Taisuke. Eventhough I don’t want to leave you so fast. But, I must go," said Kitayama as his hand leave Fujigaya’s head.  
“I perfectly understand Hiro, please be careful," smiled Fujigaya as he let go Kitayama.  
*chu*, suddenly there is pair of lips on Fujigaya’s mouth. Kitayama kissed him, and as quick it come, the kiss finished so quick too. “That’s for my good luck charm there, I hope you don’t mind Taisuke. See you again at the concert preparation for this year," Kitayama smile coyly after he stole quick kiss from Fujigaya. Fujigaya silent for a while because the kiss is so sudden so he is still a bit shock.  
After Kitayama got in the entrance completely and really dissappear from his sight, Fujigaya muttered, “Hiro baka, of course I don’t mind. Ganbare for you, Hiro-kun… See you too at our concert preparation." As he finished this, he smiled at the sky.

After the plane take off, Tackey-san ask Kitayama, “So how is your conversation with Taisuke going?”  
“Ah, its good. And Fujigaya give me this," Kitayama showed his white envelope he received from Fujigaya.  
“You can call him Taisuke when you talked about him just to me. After all, I know you guys since junior era right? I know everything about you guys”, said Tackey as he gave Kitayama signed to relaxed around him because the others are sleeping peacefully.  
“No, I called him by his family name because his request. He didn’t want our relationship exposed. So only for caution. And because I agree with him, that’s why he call me like that too. That’s why we become like this," said Kitayama as he thinking.  
“Don’t you want to open the envelope? To know what written inside?”  
“Nah, I will opened it when I really alone. Because Taisuke give this to me. So only me who can know what inside. Beside, Tackey-san how is your time with Tsubasa-san? I heard he finally recovered and out of hospital?”  
“Yes, that’s true." And they talked about Tackey and Tsubasa relationship. And how Tsubasa doing now, and many things. Until Tackey said, “Ugh, I think I drink too much. Will go to toilet now," then he got up and walked to toilet.  
“Haha, have safe trip to toilet, Tackey-san," said Kitayama as he laughed a little.  
“Finally alone," muttered Kitayama as he opened envelope gift from Fujigaya.

‘To Kitayama,  
Long time no see, have a good time with Tackey-san and have lunch/dinner with the rest of group?  
Ganbare for your performance in Singapore!  
From Fujigaya’

“Hahaha, this is so him. Ganbare for your work too, Taisuke. And have enough rest,” said Kitayama to no one, actually to the one who write him letter as he smiled and fold the letter to the envelope again.  
‘Will text him when I got there because if I sent letter from there I think the letter will reach Japan around the time I finally come back to Japan', think Kitayama as he laughed in his mind..

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished! This fic is inspired from here: https://www.facebook.com/677754572281644/photos/a.677763852280716.1073741827.677754572281644/917966124927153/?type=1
> 
> But I don’t really can read the whole letter because I can’t read the kanji==.  
> So the translation I translate by myself *by myself I mean I only translated hiragana-katakana which I can read*, so the contain of the letter is not really accurate and whole haha.  
> This is actually my real first fanfic! Yay!  
> So sorry if there is something not really go with your liking, readers :D  
> Thank you for reading this!  
> I so really appreaciate it!


End file.
